


Wait For It

by Writinginstardust



Series: Fictober 2019 [27]
Category: The Aurora Cycle - Amie Kaufman & Jay Kristoff
Genre: Communication, F/M, soft, yeah they talk healthily bc we stan that behaviour here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 11:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21197114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: Auri has been distant since everything that happened on Octavia III. She wants to open up to Kal and keep her promise but she isn't sure she can just yet. Fortunately, Kal is willing to wait.





	Wait For It

Auri was curled up on one of the couches, deep in thought, when Kal stepped onto the control deck one morning. He knew what she was thinking about. Her dad. Again. She did that a lot, even more since the incident on Octavia III.

It was obvious that thinking about him hurt her but after everything that happened it was understandable. Kal wished he could do something to help, to push it all out of her mind, but she wouldn’t let him in. Wouldn’t let anyone in. Maker, he wished she would.

She looked slightly less...lost in it all today though. Maybe she’d talk for once. She’d acknowledged him at least, looking up at his entrance and offering him a quick hello. That was already more than he’d gotten for the past week.

“How are you today, Aurora?” She shrugged in response. So much for talking. “Be’shmai, please talk to me.” She sighed and slumped further in her seat.

“I don’t- I can’t- Kal...I just…” she trailed off, finding it more difficult than usual to find the right words to say to him. She knew she’d been unfair to him this past week, basically shut him out completely after asking him to let her get to know him and promising she’d give him a chance. But that was before everything that had happened with the dad and the Ra’haam. She still wanted to try but she was also preoccupied and knew leading him on like this wasn’t fair. “I meant what I said on Octavia, I can’t make promises but I do want to get to know you, and I know I haven’t exactly been true to my word so far. It’s just, after everything, it’s hard to think about anything else and it’s just…” Again she trailed off. It was just  _ what _ ? She wasn’t sure how to explain it but Kal seemed to understand.

“I understand. That cannot have been easy for you and it is not something anyone would expect you to recover from so soon.”

“I know. And then on top of everything else...it’s a lot. And I just don’t think I can concentrate on anything else. Not until this is really over.” She reached out and tentatively took his hand. Kal jolted a little at the contact but didn’t move to pull away. “I want to be fair to you. I want to give this a chance but I can’t yet and it isn’t fair to expect you to wait around for me. So I’m giving you an out.”

“An out?” Kal asked, confused.

“Yeah. I’m kinda hoping you won’t take it though. Thing is, I don’t know how long it’ll take before I’m really ready to try this and I would understand if you didn’t want to hang around while I sort through everything but I hope you will. So, can you wait for me?” 

He didn’t answer for a moment and Auri was getting worried he might say no. Really he was just surprised she had to ask. He would wait forever for Aurora.

“Of course I can wait. I would do so gladly.” Aurora’s smile could outshine stars and he’d wait 1000 years to see it everyday if he had to.

“Thank you.”

“Thank you, for giving me a chance.” Maybe they wouldn’t make it out of this alive but there was hope. All he had to do was wait.


End file.
